Goodbye
by BlackRose20201
Summary: A girl named Amaya Uchiha has joined the academy. And everyone hates her. Except sasuke and naruto are befriending her. she is always nice to naruto, but she also likes sasuke. she wants is to find out who she inside. between akatsuki, oruchimaru or death


Good-bye

Chapter 1

The first day at the academy had finally come. Amaya was nervous; she never was good at making friends. She was an orphan, since her parents were murdered. They were murdered way before her whole clan. She had two other siblings, but they didn't make it either. They were murdered along with her parents. She wasn't killed because she wasn't around at the time. She was the lucky one.

"Beep…beep…beep…beep…bee-"

"Ugh…" Amaya groaned.

Amaya lifted her head and banged her hand against the button of the alarm clock. She hated that stupid thing. She was so sick of, she got up grabbed it, and ripped it out of the wall. She threw it against the wall and it shattered. She starred at with the rage. She sighed and looked out the window.

It was a sunny day, and a day of training. She looked over to the broken clock, sighed and said

"Now I don't know what time it is."

She got out of bed and walked to her closet. She took out her usual outfit. The sleeveless zip-up sweater, with a sleeveless colure shirt. It was pink on the inside and white on the outside. She wore an armor shoulder blade with two yellow, neon strips designed on the right side. She wore arm warmers overlapped by her fingerless gloves. They were both black. She wore brown shorts with a brown leather belt holding them up. She had a weapon pouch strapped to her leg, holding her arstise. Her arstise was a light metal rode holding an electric current which is released when using against an enemy. The pouch was also supported by having a strap around her waist. There are two buckle pockets on her shirt. And a leather belt that was brown and was thick until hitting the buckle, right below her breasts. Her boots were black and had a jet black cover half way around the back of her boot. She was the only person without open toed shoes. There were two steal bars that connected to her shirt and then clicked onto her right shoulder blade armor. It held a short reddish/pink cape. She had a sword carrier strapped behind her right below her butt.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself. She had long dark brunette hair. With Onyx eyes, and long eye lashes. She put eyeliner on the top eyelid with a small tail. She grabbed her bag and walked down to the kitchen. She ate a banana and drank a glass of apple juice. She had to be at school in just a few minutes. So she was rushing herself. She finished eating and ran to the academy grounds. All the students were sitting outside waiting to be allowed in. It was scary walking down there. Everyone would stare at you, wondering why your so late. It wasn't very comfortable.

Amaya was walking down the rocky dirt path to the academy. She made walked to the door and then everyone was starring at her. She was never happy with everyone wanting calling her names and asking 'why even try to fit in?' She wanted to punch anyone who said that to her.

She liked the guy named Sasuke, but she didn't like to be around him all the time. The other 'fan girls' were always saying how great he was and hot amazingly cute he was. I could understand why he hated them. They were always surrounding him. How annoying! Amaya wanted to go In right now cause everyone kept asking her questions and calling her names like "hey emo!" or "get out of here loser!"

She thought she had it worse then Naruto, but she could past her tests he couldn't. But she never judged him because she knew how he felt. There were only two people who didn't treat her like shit, and that was Sasuke and Naruto. She was happy Sasuke wasn't rude to her, but he never talked to her either. She didn't care. She just hoped he didn't think of her as a fan girl.

"DING!" the bell rang and everyone ran in.

Amaya was trampled. She tried to get out of the mobs way. She was starring in amazement. "_Wow this many people like the academy geez…I wonder if Sasuke or Naruto were in that mess._"

She walked to the class looking behind. Finding Naruto sitting by himself on the abandoned swing hanging on a tree across from the academy. She was just about to go and ask him to come with, but then Sasuke said "You coming or what Amaya?" She looked and saw Sasuke looking at her smiling. She wondered if she was always smiling or if he just did it to her. Probably just to her, she never really saw him smile any other time.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh…Um…Yah I am." Amaya walked toward Sasuke following him to class.

All the girls glared when they saw Sasuke saying "Lady's first." to Amaya. She couldn't control what he did. I guess he was doing this so then she could get killed by his fan girls. Maybe he just didn't want her around either. Her heart ached just by the thought. She walked up to the top left hand corner of the room and sat next to the window. Seeing Naruto still sitting alone outside on the swing. She felt bad; she got up and ran out of the class room.

"Amaya, Amaya! You need to come back here!" Iruka yelled.

She ran out side, still seeing Naruto alone outside. She looked at him. He was just sitting there looking straight at the floor. He was really alone.

"N-Naruto, you should come in now. Class has started." She said.

"HN… Oh Amaya! I didn't know you were there. Ha-ha, silly me. Why do you care if I'm not in class? I mean you never talk to me. No one ever talks to me." He said.

"I know, but I mean I saw you out here alone so I felt bad. I thought you might want to come into class. Because I know you like Sakura. And you love to see her face." She said with a smile.

"What! How did you know?" Naruto freaked.

"Ha, I just know." Amaya said with a huge smile.

"Oh. Well I will be coming into class soon its just I like to be alone, but thanks Amaya." He said.

"Ok, bye Naruto." Amaya said waving good-bye.

Amaya walked back into the class room. She was supposedly 5 minutes late.

"Amaya, what were you doing?" Iruka asked. 

"Oh, I was asking Naruto if he was gonna come to class or not." She said honestly.

"Oh please don't worry about him he is always late." Iruka said with annoyance in his voice.

"Um…ok." She said unsure.

Sasuke was starring at her, like "_why does she care about Naruto? He's a little punk. He isn't worth her time. She doesn't need to worry about guys like him._" He always was thinking to himself that why he kind of likes her. He wants to hate her like all the other girls, but cant. Just something about her is different, and he likes it.

Amaya was asked to demonstrate controlling power. Amaya was the strongest girl in class. She had 50 vectors that reached 3 yards. She had the power to control a blood whip. She had black wings that help her fly on some occasions. She had the Uchiha trait of being able to obtain the sharigon. She had to demonstrate her blood whip.

Her blood whip was basically her vein. It was very strong. It could cut a person in half. She had a very dangerous tool in her body. But she was the only person in the world who had the trait. It comes within a person every 1000 years. Those with this trait have the power of those who could only imagine of having. She was not a fighter though. She only fought if she had no other choice. And that was during training.

"Amaya, Demonstrate please." Iruka- sensei said.

Amaya slammed her blood whip across the back wall leaving a huge scratch in the wood. It was probably 20 feet long. The scratch was very interesting. Everyone was amazed by her. She had never been asked to use any of her powers so it was an honor to be known as a dangerous ninja.

After a quick lecture, It was break time. Amaya brought her lunch up on top of the academy. She sat over the edge looking down at everyone. She was a very fast ninja. She sat above looking at everyone below her. They were quite small from where she was. She saw Sasuke jump up to the top of a near by building.

She sat eating her dumpling and rice. She was looking at Ino, watching her talk to herself saying Sasuke is hers. It was stupid. Thinking someone is yours when really they aren't, especially when that person hates you. Amaya despised Ino. She could accept Sakura, she was a strong girl. But she was also very weak. Break time was over and so everyone was walking back to the academy. Amaya was of coarse there before anyone.

She would lay there at her desk with her head on the desk think "_wow people are so slow._" Amaya grabbed her head and shook it. Not wanting to turn into anyone like that. She wanted to stay caring and quiet. Not judgmental.

"Wow Amaya. You just have to be miss goodie-good don't you." Said Ino.

"Shut up, Ino. Your just jealous cause I'm better then _you_!" Amaya mocked.

Everyone went "oooo".

"Yah, right! You wish I was." Ino said with enthusiasm.

"Sure I do." Amaya said.

"You know what, just go die and-". Amaya started to fall asleep by her words. She was sick of hearing her go on and on. So she fell asleep right in her sentence.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
